Legend of Bayville
by Death For One
Summary: Join Logan as he re-accounts the tale of how Kurt Wagner disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to him, they only know Magneto had something to do with it. Based off Legend of Sleepy Hollow.


**A/N: This story takes place in the future up until Logan tells them the story. So the X-men students are oc's but it's not like they play a big part. Most don't even have names. Slight AU.**

"That movie was so fake!" The very tan and very blonde boy yelled from the couch.

"Shut up Steve, it was amazing!" A voice screeches. Steve cranes his head to stare into the red eyes of the pale girl with bright pink hair down to her thighs.

"Of course you would like it Mandy." He mutters as he turns back around. Suddenly his head jerks forward and pain pulses through his head.

"At least I'm smart enough not upset a girl with super strength." Mandy sneers before sauntering back to her spot by the wall. Steve was just about to get up to teach her a lesson about upsetting dangerous mutants when Logan bursts through the door and pushes him back down.

"I was told to tell you kids a Halloween story. So shut up, sit down and listen."

All eighteen kids stare at him until he barks, "Now!"

"Good. Now I'm going to tell you a story about a mutant much like yourselves." Logan starts.

"Is this going to be graphic?" The youngest boy asks while his face contorts just at the thought of graphic violence.

"Not excessively."

"Logan!" The sound of a much older Jean calls out a silent warning to the gruff man.

"Fine, no. Now back to the story. There once was a young mutant who had the power of teleportation. Now back then humans didn't really know about mutants so he had to wear a hologram to cover up his blue fur, elf ears, tail and fangs. His name was Kurt Wagner."

*line break*

"Hurry up in there Kitty!" Kurt shouted at the bathroom door.

"Like keep your shirt on, I'll be out in like a minute."

Ten minutes later, in a burst of steam Kitty walked out in usual attire of jeans and pink sweater. She was just putting her hair up in a ponytail when Kurt ran into the bathroom. He was in such a hurry to pee that he didn't bother to put up the OCCUPIED sign or even lock the door. Which lead to a certain a certain auburn/white haired girl walking in.

"Kurt!" Rogue shrieked as she threw up a pale hand to shield her eyes. Kurt blanched under his fur and quickly teleported back to his room. Thunder roared outside as he got dressed in a hurry. He switched on his image inducer and then 'ported to the kitchen just as lightning broke the sky and rain fell to beat the earth.

"Ororo's gone so you're all going to have to find a ride or get drenched." Charles stated between sips of his coffee. A series of groans echoed through the room followed rapidly by, "Can I ride with you?"

Sighing Kurt slowly walked to his usual spot in Jean's van. He slipped in the front seat and awaited the arrival of his sister, Kitty, Jean and Scott. They soon arrived along with Jamie and Rahne.

"Happy Halloween!" Jamie shouted as he jumped into his seat, "Anybody have a story to tell?"

"I do." Rogue stated as she shifted in her seat, "Long ago there was once a man named Erik, but he preferred Magneto. He was a very powerful mutant who could control all metals. Now he had this sick twisted idea that normal humans should be slaves to the mutants. So began to abduct mutants he thought could be turned into powerful soldiers. But he was vanquished, and as he fled he promised to return and take any mutant he found."

With her story finished she sat back in her seat and glanced at the other passengers of the car.

"That's fake. We're the only people who ever took down Magneto and he has never said anything like that." Kurt laughed.

"I got this story from a reliable source. It is true." Rogue protested after she rolled her eyes.

"Liar!" Jamie shouted as he pointed a finger in her face. Rogue pushed it away and opened the car door. She rolled her eyes once more before walking into the school.

"Wouldn't that like be weird if her story was true?" Kitty asked Kurt while she scanned the school hallway.

"Ja, it would."

Kitty bobbed her head in agreement right before her face lit up.

"Lance!" She called out as she rushed forward to meet her boyfriend. Kurt frowned as he looked on at the loving couple. Between their mushiness Lance glanced up and smirked at the heartbroken mutant. Kurt growled as he stomped off. The day flew by and a sullen Kurt hopped back into Jean's car. He stared out the window the entire way back and as soon as the car stopped he bolted out.

"What's with him?" Kitty asked. Everybody shrugged, but deep down Rogue knew what was bothering her brother. And she wished she could yell at Kitty until she dumped the jerky Lance and dated her wonderful brother.

"Dumb Lance." Kurt grumbled as he made his way through the fallen trees. It was a few minutes 'till dusk when he turned to look back at the mansion. A small glistening on the roof caught his attention. He had to peer closely to find Jamie behind the telescope. Smiling he waved and to his surprise Jamie waved back. Kurt shook his head while he started the long trek back to the house. Out of nowhere cold air washed over him and goose bumps prickled on his arm. Slowly he turned around just as a shadowy figure appeared through the dense foliage.

"Hello Kurt." The hoarse whisper sounded familiar in Kurt's ears. He scrutinized the shadow until the form of a man broke through the shadows and into the pale moonlight.

"Magneto." Kurt stuttered as he fumbled backwards.

"You'll make a perfect addition to my army."

Kurt jumped as he stared at the man cloaked in metal. Suddenly a heavy fog consumed them both. A gut-wrenching scream filled the night, and when the fog lifted neither of them were there. A startled Jamie ran to tell everybody and when they finally got to the sight were Kurt was last seen all they noticed was the smell of iron lingering in the air and a small clump of blue fur ladled with blood that hung on the branch of a small twisted tree.

*line break*

"Some say he teleported away, but others believe that Magneto killed him. All we really know is that nobody ever saw him again." With that Logan gets up from the couch and heads toward the door.

"Mr. Logan, is that true?"

Logan stops but not once turns around, "Every bit of it. In fact if you listen closely you can still hear the screams."


End file.
